


Lights Out

by kristensbogusjourney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristensbogusjourney/pseuds/kristensbogusjourney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday AU in which Zayn just wants to sleep but his neighbors seem to have other plans for him. When he goes over there, he meets Liam, a man who has a talent of waking him up.</p><p>Or, the neighbor always has super elaborate lawn decor and this year the lights are so bright I can’t sleep au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up around Christmas but obviously I did not get to it in time. I hope everyone is still in the holiday spirit to read one more!
> 
> It's pretty much just fluff, but I hope you all enjoy!

Zayn had a really long day at work, okay. He just wanted to curl up in bed and fucking sleep until he had to get up again in the morning. Normally, one day of not being able to sleep wouldn’t bother him, but this has been going on for a goddamn week. Zayn blamed the neighbors across the street, who decided that this year they were going overboard with the Christmas lights and decorations.

And by overboard, he means lights on every surface of the house, on the trees, on the bushes, you name it. There were even those obnoxious blow up things in the shape of Santa, and snow globes, and other holiday icons. Zayn didn’t really care what it looked like to be honest. The thing he noticed the most was the light shining in through his window, illuminating his room like sunshine.

He complained to his house mate, Harry, but he just told Zayn they could buy some curtains for him room. This just caused Zayn to get angrier, not understanding why he was the one who had to compromise. It’s not like he was the only one being bothered by these neighborhood dickheads.

"I can’t take it, Harry!” Zayn yelled, stomping down the stairs and into the living room, where his friend was reading and sipping his tea.

“Take what, Zayn?” Harry inquired, not looking up from his place on the couch.

“You know what! That frustrating display of Christmas spirit,” Zayn spat, marching past Harry and towards the door, “I’m going to give them a peace of my mind.”

Harry jumped up from his seat. “Oh no, you’re not,” he said, coming up behind Zayn and gripping his shoulders, turning him around and guiding him back towards the stairs, “I’ll put an extra blanket over your window for tonight, then tomorrow we can go talk to them when it’s not eleven at night.”

Zayn nodded, letting Harry guide him back up the stairs, but didn’t feel any better. The thick blanket Harry hung over his window helped block out most of the light from the holiday display, once again cloaking Zayn’s room in welcomed darkness, but it was the thought of the lights out there that made him toss and turn for a few more minutes.

“ _Tomorrow_ ,” Zayn thought as he drifted off to sleep, “ _tomorrow I’ll set them straight_.”

 

-

By the time Zayn rolled out of bed, he only had fifteen minutes to get to work. Quickly pulling on some jeans and a sweater and slipping on his boots, he skipped down the steps to grab something to eat before flying out the door.

“Sleep well?” Harry said with a cheeky smile.

Zayn flipped him off in response, rolling his eyes. Harry laughed and handed his friend a piece of toast as he walked past.

“Have fun at work! And don’t worry we’ll deal with your problem after,” Harry called out as Zayn slammed the front door behind him. He felt kind of bad ignoring Harry, but last night put him in a mood that could only be solved one way.

Work was long and tedious, which was a direct result of the holidays. Normally Zayn loved working in the book shop in town, when it was quiet and the only customers were Uni students and the regulars looking at new releases. However, a week before Christmas turned his store into a mad house, filled with frustrated mothers, angry husbands, and helpless children, all pestering him and asking where things were. How many times could you tell someone that whatever the newest series was this month was sold out?

By the time closing time came around, Zayn was ready for a hot dinner and warm bed. After gently turning away a woman who insisted she still had one more minute to shop, he began the drive back to his house. As he turned the corner, he was met with the light of a million tiny colored lights.

Zayn groaned. In the holiday madness at the store, he almost forgot about the neighbor’s brightly lit house. He parked the car in the driveway and slammed the door shut, getting ready to get Harry and head over to the house across the street. But from the side view mirrors, he saw two figures leaving the house. Turning on his heel, Zayn ran across the street, anxious to talk to his neighbors before they left to wherever they were going.

“Hey, wait a second!” he called out. Both people turned around, wearing matching surprised looks on their faces. The light from the decorations allowed Zayn to clearly see what the menaces look like.

The blond one with bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks flashed a smile before asking, “What can we do for you, mate?”

Zayn was momentarily disarmed by cheerfulness but snapped out of it. “It’s about your lights,” he hissed, “They’re too bright and I can’t sleep!”

The other man spoke this time, his voice almost as cheery as his friends, “It’s just a little Christmas cheer.”

Zayn looked over at him, and wow, if he wasn’t pissed off at him, he would definitely be trying to find a way into his neighbor’s bed. He was slightly taller than Zayn, and definitely broader, making him want to see what was under all those winter clothes. Even though he wore a beanie on his head, Zayn could see some short strands of light brown hair peeking out. His cheeks were pink from the cold, a shade lighter than his plump lips. When Zayn’s eyes met the other boy’s warm brown ones, they were comically wide, like a puppy after he was scolded.

 _Focus, Malik,_ Zayn told himself. But before he could retort, the blond one spoke up, “Remember, the best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear.”

“I swear to god if you fucking sing I’m going to-”

Zayn’s threat was interrupted by a strong hand on his shoulder. Zayn looked up, glaring at the brown haired man. Surprisingly, he didn’t look angry, just concerned. His lips were in a pout now, which did help the image of Zayn kissing them even redder. The look of worry combined with the warmth of the hand on his shoulder calmed Zayn down, the slight pressure on his shoulder bringing him back down to rational thought.

“Are you okay?” the man asked.

“Zayn. Zayn Malik.” Zayn muttered, eyes dropping to the ground.

“I’m Liam Payne and that’s Niall,” Liam said, tipping his head towards the blond boy, “We’re really sorry that the lights are bothering you. To be honest, it’s mostly Louis. Our other housemate. He likes to go over the top.”

“With everything,” Niall groaned, somehow keeping his smile.

Liam looked over and shared the grin before turning back to Zayn. “We’ll talk to him, tell ‘im that we’re getting some complaints.”

Liam paused, blinking at Zayn as if waiting for a response. He nodded, raising his head to look between the two men. A small smile appeared on Liam’s face and his thumb that still rested on Zayn’s shoulder began to stroke Zayn’s jacket softly.

“We actually have to go now, but are you okay? Like do you need a cup of tea or something?”

Though Zayn’s brain was becoming a mess because of shy smiles and gentle touches, he made himself shake his head. “I’m fine,” he reassured Liam, “I live across the street anyway. But, like, I’m really sorry about yelling. I’m normally chill and that, but I haven’t gotten much sleep because of your lights.”

“No harm no foul,” Niall said, waving his arm dismissively, already making his way to the car. Liam shared a smile with Zayn, then moved away slowly, letting his hand slide off Zayn’s shoulder. It was as if Liam didn’t want to leave him, and Zayn could honestly say he wanted that hand there was much as Liam did. He already missed the warmth.

Zayn didn’t look back to see the car speed away, instead walking back to his house.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Harry was up next to him. “You didn’t embarrass us did you?” he teased.

Zayn scoffed, “Of course not. I just alerted them to our problem.”

“So no threatening?”

“I didn’t say that,” Zayn smirked, sharing a look with his friend. Harry shook his head fondly, but said nothing more on the subject.

Zayn made himself some dinner then spent the rest of the evening switching between his new book and catching up on his shows he missed over the week. He was thankful that is was the weekend, meaning he could sleep as late as he wanted. And with the promise of Liam and Niall to talk to Louis, he was hoping for a nice long rest.

This was not what the universe had in store for him, however.

Around midnight, Zayn had drifted off to sleep easily, for what seemed like the first time in weeks. The lights across the street had been shut off at a reasonable hour, and Zayn made a mental note to thank Liam tomorrow. But unfortunately around 1 am, he once again found himself awake because of those fucking lights.

“I’m going to kill him!” Zayn bellowed, trying to escape from his blankets, but instead twisting them around his body even more. Harry stumbled into his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily, but wearing a look of concern.

“Are you alright, Zayn?”

“No, I’m not bloody alright! They said they’d fix this!” Zayn retorted, yanking one arm free and pointing out the window.

Harry sighed, “I’ll go knock. You’re definitely in a sleep-deprived rampage and I’d hate if their second impression of you was worse than the first.”

If Zayn could get up, he’d give his friend a good whack on the head, but luckily for Harry, he didn’t have the energy to argue. Instead, he let out a dramatic sigh and flopped back down. Harry left without another word, and Zayn stared at the ceiling, eyes drifting between the different colors that illuminated it. A few minutes later they disappeared, causing his eyes to drift closed. From downstairs, he could hear Harry shut the door and make his way up the steps. The door to his bedroom closed, engulfing Zayn in sweet, sweet darkness.

 

-

Zayn was roused from his dreams by the banging coming from downstairs. Grumbling all the way down the steps and to the front door, Zayn swung it open and revealed the pink face of Liam.

“I’m sorry did I wake you?” he asked hurriedly before Zayn could even open his mouth.

“Yeah, but apparently that’s what you’re best at,” Zayn retorted, digging the heel of his hand onto one of his eyes to wipe away the sleep.

Liam let out some nervous laughter as he dropped his head, kicking a few chunks of snow with his boot. “That’s why I came here actually,” he muttered, “To apologize for last night.”

Before Zayn could shoo Liam away, Harry called from somewhere within the house, “Let the poor lad in, Zayn. It’s freezing out there.”

Zayn knew that, thank you very much. He was the one standing in front of the open door in only a pair thin pants and a t-shirt. Liam looked up at Harry’s words, meeting Zayn’s eyes and giving him a hopeful smile. The other lad wanted to close the door on him, but there was something about the rosy cheeks, and wide, earnest eyes that had Zayn stepping back and letting Liam into the house.

Zayn stood there a bit awkwardly as Liam knelt down to unlace his boots, “so I don’t get your floors dirty” he said mostly to himself. He then slipped out of his coat and unwound his scarf, hanging them carefully on the hooks by the door.

Liam looked at Zayn again and blushed, seemingly sensing the tension between the two of them. Fortunately, Harry floated into the room, giving Liam a friendly wave. “Nice to see you fully dressed,” he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Zayn gaped at the pair of them, eyes darting between the two. He usually cared less who Harry slept with, but Liam was definitely _not_ his type. Liam’s own eyes widened as he realized what Zayn was thinking.

"It’s not like that- Zayn- we didn’t-” he sputtered, looking pleadingly at the dark haired boy.

Harry chuckled, patting Zayn on the shoulder as he explained coolly, “Don’t get jealous, mate. He answered the door in only his pants last night.”

Zayn tore his eyes from Liam in order to glare at his housemate. He was certainly not jealous. A sigh of relief left Liam’s lips drawing Zayn’s attention back to their guest. He ran a hand through his short brown hair, allowing Zayn to glimpse some of his smooth stomach. Ok, maybe he was a little jealous.

Liam laughed again, amusement mixed with nerves, but this time Zayn felt a giggle escape his mouth. When Liam realized Zayn was laughing too, the nerves seemed to disappear, his tense body relaxing. Zayn gave him a smile, a genuine one, and motioned for Liam to follow him.

Eagerly, Liam trailed Zayn into the kitchen. “Do want a cup of tea? I’m gonna make one for myself?”

Liam nodded, sitting on one of the stools at the counter. Even with his back to Liam, he could feel the other man’s eyes following him as he moved about the kitchen, filling the kettle then grabbing a pair of mugs. To be honest, Zayn wasn’t sure how he felt about Liam. He thought he was hot as hell and liked the way it was so easy to see the emotions on his face, but for past weeks, he’s considered Liam his mortal enemy. You don’t get over stuff like that very easily.

With a mug of steaming tea in each hand, Zayn turned back towards Liam. It was clear that Liam had been staring at Zayn’s back, but instead of being embarrassed, he just smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. _And mortal enemies be damned_ , Zayn thought.

“Do you want anything in your tea?” Zayn asked softly as he placed a mug in front of Liam.

“Some sugar, if you don’t mind.”

Zayn nodded, quickly finding the sugar and passing it to Liam. Silence fell between the pair, Liam on the stool and Zayn standing across from him, shifting from foot to foot. A minute later, when Zayn was feeling brave enough, met Liam’s eye. They shared another smile, Zayn refusing to think about why he was getting used to them, before Liam said, “You don’t seem too bad when you’re not coming after me in a rage.”

Zayn rolled his eyes before retorting, “And you don’t seem that bad either in the light of day. But I know as soon as the sun goes down you become a monster.”

Liam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he smirked, “Is that so?”

This left Zayn blushing and wondering what happened to the Liam that couldn’t even look him in the eyes minutes ago. Gathering himself, Zayn responded in the most confident voice he could muster, “Most certainly. Who else would keep a poor working man like me awake?”

For a minute, Liam looked taken aback and guilty, but as Zayn lost his stone faced expression, it changing into a smile, Liam loosened up and giggled. “I am really sorry about that by the way. It was Louis, I swear. You asked me not to have the lights on and I would never want to bother you,” he said, less desperate than earlier, but still as earnest.

Zayn wasn’t sure what to say, just nodding at the words coming from Liam’s mouth. “Oh God!” Liam gasped, eyes widening, “I’m bothering you right now! I woke you up! _Again_. And you definitely don’t want to see me. Why would you? I mean, I’m just your dumb old neighbor-”

“Liam!” Zayn shouted, snapping Liam from his rant. He reached across the counter top, tugging the sleeve of Liam’s shirt so the hand that was running through the brown hair nervously fell back to the counter top. “I want you here.”

Liam froze, cheeks flushing and mouth slightly open in surprise. Zayn cleared his throat, realizing how that sounded but still keeping eye contact with the other man as he said, “I mean, I don’t mind you being here. It’s actually kind of nice.”

“Yeah?” Liam breathed.

Zayn gave a single nod, “Yeah. Maybe you could like, I dunno, stay and watch a movie or something?”

Liam beamed at Zayn, who took that as a yes, and that was that. They finished their tea then moved to the living room, where Zayn let Liam sort through their film collection. A few minutes later, Liam called Zayn over from where he was sitting on the couch. He looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor and gave Zayn a pained look. “You have all the Batman movie and he’s my favorite, but you also have some Christmas movies. I feel like we have to watch those. Since it’s the holiday season and all,” he reported in a very serious tone.

After Zayn released the breath he didn’t even know he was holding, he giggled at the pout on Liam’s face. When he first looked up, Zayn thought he somehow offended his new friend.

Liam stuck his bottom lip out further as he whined, “Don’t laugh at me, Z. This is a serious problem!”

Zayn’s heart stopped for a moment at the nickname Liam had so casually gave him, but Liam didn’t seemed phased by it so he brushed it off quickly. Then, before he could stop himself, he said, “All of them. We can watch all the movies you want.”

Liam let out a shout of excitement, and before Zayn had time to process what he even said, Liam had turned on a movie and sat next to Zayn on the couch. They started with a Batman film which they didn’t even really watch because they were too busy talking. When that was over, Liam came up with a system: a superhero movie then a holiday movie. Zayn didn’t care much for the Christmas movies, they belonged to Harry, but he loved seeing how teary eyed they made Liam.

Morning turned into afternoon, then into evening, during which the pair had only left the living room to call in for takeout. This was definitely not how Zayn had pictured spending his day off, but he found himself not caring that he was now behind on some work. Occasionally he would worry that Liam felt he was obligated to stay, because he felt bad or something. Sometime after dinner, he decided to bring it up.

“Liam?” he said softly.

“What’s up?” Liam answered from somewhere beside Zayn. The lights were off, the room only lit by the glow of the TV.

“I’m sorry if you wasted your Saturday here. Like if you thought you had to stay to like apologize or something.”

Zayn didn’t look at Liam as he said this, instead keeping his gaze cast down at his legs. There was a moment of silence where Zayn thought Liam had got up and left, or was trying to figure out how to let him down gently. But there was suddenly a warm body pressed up against his, and an arm over his shoulders.

“I want to be here,” Liam all but whispered, “I don’t think I want to leave.”

Zayn looked up with wide eyes only to see Liam’s own locked on him. Even in the darkness of the room, Zayn could see a blush color Liam’s cheeks once he realized what he said. His mouth opened and for a moment Zayn was afraid he was about to take back what he just said. But instead, he gave Zayn a soft smile, one that seemed to say “I should be embarrassed but I’m not”. Zayn returned the smile and they both turned their focus back on the movie, Liam’s arm still tight around Zayn’s shoulders. A few scenes played on screen before Liam whispered hesitantly, “You- you don’t want me to leave, do you?”

It wasn’t until this moment that Zayn had wanted to kiss Liam. To kiss him until all those silly thoughts left his beautiful head. He wanted to crawl onto Liam’s lap and pin him there so he could never leave. Maybe if he was a braver man Zayn would’ve done all that, but right now he was happy where he was. So instead of kissing Liam, or reassuring the man that he was definitely wanted, Zayn shifted his body so he was leaning against Liam. His head rested in the crook between Liam’s shoulder and arm, and his legs were drawn up so they pressed into Liam’s thigh. Though he still was looking at the television, Zayn was holding his breathe in suspense, worried that he was way too forward.

However, Liam just adjusted his arm so that Zayn fell closer into him and could run his fingers through Zayn’s dark hair. That was how Zayn realized he was a complete idiot for even thinking Liam didn’t like him. This was clearly cuddling. Finally, he was able to relax and enjoy what _this_ even was.

 

-

He swore he only closed his eyes for like a minute, but Zayn was apparently wrong because Liam was running his fingers over his stubble with the hand that was not wrapped around his shoulders and cooing his name. When Zayn would think of this moment later, he would realize that Liam’s tactic to wake him up was rather shit in the ways of waking someone up, but right now he didn’t mind.

Zayn blinked a couple times to get used to the harsh light of the title screen. Apparently he had slept through the last hour of the movie. He was about to apologize to Liam, but when he looked at the man, there was such a fond smile on his face that Zayn figured he really didn’t care.

“Waking me up again, Payne?” he said instead, voice scratchy.

“What can I say,” Liam shrugged, “You look cute when you wake up.”

Zayn buried his face into Liam’s side, breathing him in and wondering if he smelled this heavenly all the time. Liam laughed, poking Zayn’s sides to get him to look up.

“Harry went to bed a few minutes ago, so it’s probably time head home.”

Zayn pouted at this, wanting to tell Liam how he should really just never leave again. He didn’t, it was much too early in this relationship, so he just nodded in response. Seconds passed where neither man made a move to leave. Liam still had an arm around Zayn, who remained pressed against Liam.

With a sigh, Liam rose from the couch and switched off the TV before searching for his coat and shoes. Zayn missed Liam’s warmth already and had to rearrange his body so he rested against the armrest in place of Liam’s body. Suddenly, Liam was in front of him, kneeling on the floor so their faces were around the same height. “I’ll tell them to turn those off,” Liam whispered, gesturing towards the window. Zayn was confused until he realized Liam was talking about the Christmas lights, something he hadn’t noticed the entire time Liam was with him.

He smiled to himself and was about to tell Liam what he discovered, but before he could, Liam was closing the small space between them and captured Zayn’s lips with his own. His eyes widened at this welcome surprise then closed as Zayn began to kiss back. However, just as quickly as Liam had kissed him, he pulled away.

“Come find me when you wake up,” Liam teased gently, causing Zayn to scrunch his nose in protest. Liam just chuckled softly and stood up, walking towards the door. Though he couldn’t see the door from where he sat, Zayn heard it close, signaling that Liam had left.

It took a few minutes before Zayn could move from the couch and climb the steps to him room. He flopped onto the bed, not bothering to change his clothes, which were the pajamas we woke up and hadn’t bothered to change out of when Liam arrived, so he figured it didn’t matter that much. Staring at the ceiling, Zayn gave a content sigh and ran his fingers over his lips, not quite sure that the last few hours weren’t a dream. His eyes slipped closed, but he could still see warm, brown eyes and soft lips.

 

-

In hindsight, Zayn wasn’t even sure why he even thought he’d get a full night’s sleep, because, as the last few days have shown, the world probably wanted him awake. Ok so maybe not the entire world, but Liam and his housemates definitely did.

At least that’s what Zayn thought as he tore down the steps not even two hours after he fell asleep. Just as he was slipping into a particularly nice dream, he was torn out of it by the sound of Mariah Carey belting her classic Christmas ballad.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Zayn growled as he stumbled over to the window. Sure enough, he could see, in the light of the thousands of tiny, colorful bulbs, that a set of speakers was placed outside Liam’s house and was definitely waking up the entire block.

“Inconsiderate assholes,” he yelled in the hallway just as Harry appeared from his own room. This time Zayn didn’t even give his friend the chance to talk, mind set on putting a stop to this once and for all. He marched across the street and up to the door, raising a fist to bang on the door. But before he could, it swung open, revealing a very shirtless, very terrified Liam.

“Zayn!” he frantically said, “This wasn’t me! I swear!”

“You!” Zayn yelled, ignoring Liam and walking straight into the house and immediately finding the person he was looking for. He had never seen Louis, but he assumed this small, blue eyed devil had to be him. Louis’ eyes widened when Zayn pointed at him, but it didn’t erase the pleased smirk of his face.

“What the fuck are you doing? You can’t decide to wake up the entire fucking town whenever you feel like it!”

Louis waved his hand dismissively, “The whole town wasn’t my goal, just you sweetheart. And you can blame _him_ for that.”

Zayn whirled around to see who Louis was referring to and saw that Liam was still standing by the door. “Liam?” he pouted, anger suddenly replaced by disappointment.

“Not on purpose,” Louis’ voice rang out from his place across the room, “He’s been going on about you for weeks, talking about how we moved into the best house on the street because he got to see you go in and out of your house all the time. And while it sounds creepy, coming from our Liam it’s quite sappy. So I figured those bloody lights would get your attention some time. Plus they’re quite festive. It finally worked and when he got back home from your house, he couldn’t stop talking about you and how he didn’t want to leave. I took it upon myself to get you over here as fast as possible, and, one again, my genius plan worked.”

As Louis explained all this, Zayn had kept his eyes on Liam, watching how he blushing and rocking awkwardly where he was standing. Liam, however, looked anywhere except Zayn, too embarrassed and not wanting to see the man of his dreams walk out on him. When Louis finished, Zayn called out softly, “Liam, is that true?”

Still not looking up, he answered, “The part about liking you, yeah. I didn’t know Louis’ ulterior motives, though, and I expect I’ll be quite mad about that once I stop wanting to disappear into the floor.”

Zayn chuckled, not at Liam of course, but rather at the circumstances, and walked back to Liam. Placing his hand on Liam’s chin and guiding his face back towards him so Zayn could finally see those eyes he was dreaming about, he whispered, “All I want for Christmas is you.”

Liam smiled and rolled his eyes fondly, but Zayn could see relief in them. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss Liam for the second time that night. Liam’s tongue ran across Zayn’s chapped lips as his arms wrapped around the smaller man’s waist, drawing him closer. Eagerly, Zayn opened his lips to grant Liam more access, ignoring Louis’ call of “No need for thanks” and the sound of footsteps leaving the room. The hand not on Liam’s cheek had found the back of his neck and he scratched lightly at the short hairs there, causing Liam to let out a soft moan into Zayn’s mouth.

“How about we take this somewhere else,” Liam panted into Zayn’s ear. You didn’t need to ask him twice. Zayn allowed himself to be tugged to Liam’s room, and it was there that he realized that Harry wasn’t lying: Liam did sleep only in his boxers. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who noticed this, because Liam was suddenly on him again, pulling off Zayn’s sweatshirt and pajama pants. They fell onto the bed, Liam on top of Zayn, lips working up and down his chest and neck. One of Zayn’s hands gripped Liam’s hair and the other clawed at his back.

Eventually Zayn’s eyes closed tipping his head back so Liam could work at his collar bone, whimpering whenever he bit down. Liam worked his way towards Zayn’s hips, moving from his neck to his nipples, then lower to his stomach, tongue tracing any tattoos along the way. Zayn felt Liam place a kiss on the black heart on his hip before he heard Liam say his name.

“Zayn?”

“Hmmm?” Zayn hummed, not opening his eyes.

“Are you falling asleep?”

Now Zayn opened his eyes and blinked down at Liam, enjoying the view of Liam kneeling above his clothed dick, lips plump and red, and staring up at him through his lashes. Zayn figured that he was definitely falling asleep, but he didn’t want Liam to think he didn’t want this so he just said, “No, Li. You can keep going.”

Liam laughed and sat up on his heels, “It’s okay, babe, I know you’re tired. We can finish tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry,” Zayn muttered, turning onto his side as Liam crawled next to him.

“It’s no big deal, I promise,” Liam reassured, “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Liam pulled up the blanket over both their bodies and gather Zayn into his arms, letting the other man’s head rest against his chest. Humming contently and wrapping his own arms around Liam, Zayn asked teasingly, “You won’t wake me up will you, Leeyum?”

Liam’s chest shook as he laughed, running his finger through Zayn’s dark hair. “Nah,” he said, “I’ll need you well rested for what I have planned for tomorrow.”

Zayn smiled and placed a kiss against Liam’s bare skin like a promise, falling asleep soon after.

 

-

The next morning, or rather afternoon, Zayn woke up in Liam’s arms, silently thanking the universe that last night was not a dream. Seconds later, Liam woke up and grinned sleepily down at Zayn. _Waking up to this wasn’t so bad_ , he thought, returning the smile and twisting up so he could kiss Liam. In fact, he could definitely get used to it.

Minutes later, with Liam’s hot mouth on his cock, he decided that yeah, he wanted this for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I have some more stories in the works so stay tuned!
> 
> You can follow me here: http://kristensbogusjourney.tumblr.com/


End file.
